El Baile de Navidad
by Maider93
Summary: James le ha pedido a Lily que vaya con él al baile de la navidad. ¿Habrá accedido la pelirroja?
1. Preparándose para el baile

Lily Evans estaba en su cuarto preparándose para el baile de navidad al que iba a asistir con su mejor amigo, Remus Lupin. El chico se lo había pedido hacía un mes y ella había accedido a ir con él rompiendo el corazón y la ilusión de miles de admiradores y el de un admirador en concreto, James Potter, que no entendía por qué con él sí había acercado a ir. James había pensado en pedir a la pelirroja que fuera con él al baile aún sabiendo que ella no aceptaría pero al menos, si no aceptaba, que no fuera porque no lo había intentado y así lo hizo. Una tarde en la que ella se encontraba leyendo en una vacía sala común se acercó a la chica

 **FLASHBACK**

-¿Qué hay Evans? - preguntó el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Piérdete Potter! - contestó ella.

-¿Sabes? Me vuelve loco tu carácter

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se levantó del sillón pero él la agarró del brazo y la obligó a volver a sentarse.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces Potter? ¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas en paz? ¡Ya te he dicho un millón de veces que antes de salir contigo me enrollo con el calamar gigante!

-Tranquilízate Evans - dijo James - solo venía a preguntarte si querías ir conmigo al baile de navidad.

¿No me has escuchado Potter? No quiero tener nada que ver contigo, jamás voy a aceptar salir contigo y ¡por supuesto que no voy a ser tu pareja en el baile de navidad!

Tras este discurso la pelirroja se levantó, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió pero antes de salir de la sala común se dio la media vuelta para volver a mirarle.

-Nunca conseguirás que me una a tu lista de chicas y tranquilo, sin duda no te faltarán admiradoras que se lancen a tus brazos desesperadas por ir contigo al baile. Seguirás tenido tu intachable reputación de mujeriego intacta. Adiós Potter.

Después de éstas palabras se dio la vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando a James sumido en una gran tristeza. Ya no sabía que hacer para demostrarle a la pelirroja que ella jamás seria para él como las otras chicas, para él sería la única. Siempre.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"***********************************************************************************************************************************  
¿Qué pasará en el baile?  
¿Intentará James acercarse a Lily y volver a confesar sus sentimientos?  
¿Será posible una tregua entre ellos o que incluso Lily le reserve un baile?


	2. El baile parte 1

Lily Evans fue la última de sus amigas y compañeras de habitación en bajar a la fiesta debido a que las parejas iban entrando al baile por turnos y Lily y Remus eran los últimos y eso le dio a la joven más tiempo para arreglarse. Ella era una chica sencilla a la que no le gustaba arreglarse demasiado, odiaba los vestidos largos y sobretodo el maquillaje pero el baile de navidad era un acontecimiento muy importante en Hogwarts por lo que hizo su mejor esfuerzo y lo cierto es que estaba preciosa.

Llevaba un vestido largo azul palabra de honor que tenía un vuelo no muy exagerado, unos zapatos azules de tacón (no mucho ya que la pelirroja no estaba acostumbrada a llevarlos) y llevaba su precioso pelo rojo recogido con un moño y sujeto con horquillas azules a juego con el vestido. Antes de salir de la habitación se miró en el espejo y aunque se veía rara quedó satisfecha y contenta con el resultado por lo que bajo contenta y dispuesta a pasárselo bien acompañada del que sería su pareja de baile y que también era su mejor amigo desde el primer curso, Remus Lupin.

La alegría y buen humor que tenía Lily se evaporó cuando les anunciaron a Remus y a ella y al pie de la escalera no vio a su mejor amigo sino a James Potter que ya le ofrecía su brazo y fastidiada tuvo que poner su mejor cara ya que muchos de los invitados y los profesores la esperaban a lo largo de las escaleras pero cuando atravesaron las puertas del gran comedor dio rienda suelta a su enfado y aunque la pregunta fue apenas un susurro porque no podía gritarle a Potter todo lo que habría querido delante de tanta gente, era obvio que estaba muy enfadada

-¿Qué es esto Potter? ¿Una trampa? Ahora usas a tu mejor amigo y mi ex mejor amigo como tapadera para que no me quede mas remedio que estar contigo toda la noche?

-Lily... - dijo Potter

-¡Evans, Potter! ¡Para ti soy Evans! - le interrumpió Lily

-Está bien, Evans. Tranquilízate y déjame explicarte - dijo James casi perdiendo la paciencia porque la pelirroja siempre estaba dispuesta a creer lo peor - Remus no ha podido venir porque ésta tarde se ha puesto enfermo y me ha pedido que yo te acompañase. No te enfades con Remus, de verdad que ésto no ha sido planeado.

-¿Me estás diciendo la verdad Potter? - preguntó Lily reticente a creerle.

-Evans sabes que yo por ti sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa pero Remus no. Él no te traicionaría engañándote y pidiéndote que fueras su pareja para después fingir que está enfermo solo para que yo pudiera estar toda la noche contigo

El hielo de Lily comenzó a derretirse tras escuchar aquella frase. Era la primera vez que creía que James era sincero además de que no creía que su mejor amigo la engañara de aquella manera para tenderle una trampa cuando sabía que ella a duras penas soportaba a James

-Está bien Potter te creo pero mas te vale no ser tan pesado como siempre y pedirme que salgamos porque entonces me voy a mi habitación, la fiesta termina para mí y tú te quedas aquí solo. ¿Entendido?

-Está bien Evans.


	3. El baile parte 2

Lily, que antes de la discusión había llevado a James a una esquina del Gran Comedor en la que o había gente, volvió a agarrarle del brazo y ambos se dirigieron al centro porque el baile estaba punto de comenzar. Cuando llegaron al centro James levantó su mano y la dejó en alto para que Lily apoyase su mano en la de él y cuando ésta lo hizo, él colocó su otra mano alrededor de la cintura de la pelirroja mientras que ésta situaba su mano libre en el hombro del muchacho.

El vals elegido para abrir el baile de navidad comenzó a sonar y las parejas empezaron a bailar pero una de las parejas brillaba más que ninguna. James y Lily parecían haber nacido para ese momento, para ese baile. Se compenetraban a la perfección, se movían como bailarines profesionales y desprendían magia a través de las sonrisas y miradas que se daban, la delicadeza con la que él la levantaba del suelo agarrándole de la cintura cuando el baile lo requería y como la posaba suavemente en el suelo y volvía a ofrecerle su mano para que ella volviese a posar la suya. Los profesores y algunos compañeros que se habían mostrado reacios a bailar pudieron apreciar la química que había entre ellos aquella noche y la magia tan increíble que transmitían. Comprobaron lo que James tanto tiempo llevaba afirmando y que pocos creían: que para él Lily no era una chica más. Era la mujer con la que realmente quería pasar el resto de su vida. En cuanto a Lily, sospecharon que la muchacha no odiaba a James tanto como afirmaba.

Pasaron toda la noche hasta que acabó el baile, hablando, bebiendo refrescos, bailando y conociéndose mejor. De ésta manera James pudo confirmar que Lily era la chica de su vida y que jamás querría a nadie como la quería a ella y Lily por su parte empezó a pensar que tal vez James solo fuera arrogante cuando estaba en compañía de sus amigos porque aquella noche se había portado como un caballero, algo que realmente la confundió y la enterneció

-¿Sabes James? Realmente me sorprendes Ésta noche te has comportado como un caballero.

-No sabes lo mucho que me ha costado - contestó de forma pícara James

-James, por favor, no lo estropees - dijo Lily con tono molesto

-Lo siento, era una broma.

Lily rodó los ojos y echo a andar y James confundido l agarró del brazo para impedir que se alejara

-A dónde vas? No te vayas por favor. Solo era una broma.

Lily quedó confundida ante la reacción de James al agarrarla del brazo sonrió cuando entendió que James tenía miedo de haber arruinado la noche con esa broma.

-James, iba a buscar otro refresco. Ahora vuelvo.

-Oh! Pensé que te habías enfadado por el comentario - contestó el pelinegro - Te acompaño a por el refresco.

Después de tomarse el refresco, hablaron, rieron y bailaron hasta que Lily consideró que era muy tarde y que debía irse a dormir.

-Creo que debería ir a dormir, ya es muy tarde - dijo la pelirroja.

-Te acompaño.

-James no creo que sea...

-Shh - dijo James. - Es una buena idea. Déjame acompañarte.

Al llegar a la Sala Común Lily se despidió de James con un "adiós" y se giró para irse pero él le cogió la mano impidiendo que se fuese y girándola para que quedara frente a él.

-Espera Lily, quiero decirte algo importante

-Ja-James - titubeó Lily nerviosa y de pronto sintió la necesidad de cambiar de tema porque suponía lo que su compañero quería decirle - ¿Dónde está Sirius? No le he visto en toda la noche.

-Se ha quedado en la habitación para cuidar a Remus. No me cambias el tema Lily y escúchame. Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. Hemos hablado, bailado, reído y no hemos discutido. Pensaba que era imposible quererte más de lo que te quería pero he descubierto no es imposible. Te amo.

James enmarcó la cara de la pelirroja con sus manos, se acercó un poco más a ella, cerró los ojos y la besó. Fue un beso suave que dejó a Lily sin habla y todo lo que pudo hacer fue rodear el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos y responder al tierno beso.

Cuando James puso fin al beso le sonrió a Lily, pasó su dedo pulgar por los labios de la pelirroja y subió a su habitación mientras Lily trataba de recuperarse de la emoción que sintió cuando James la besaba.

 **FIN**


End file.
